The present invention relates to a flower stem cutting apparatus and particularly to such an apparatus for cutting of a flower stem immediately prior to introduction into a display vase or the like.
In the distribution of natural cut flowers, the flower stems are preferably severed under water and maintained in a moist condition. The life of the cut flower is significantly extended in this manner.
Various publications have recognized the desirability of cutting a flower stem underwater.
For example, the effectiveness of underwater cutting of flowers is discussed in some detail in an article entitled "Recut Rose Stems Underwater To Extend Vase Life" by H. Paul Rasmussen in the Florist's Review of June 14, 1979.
Generally, the flower stem is the life support system for the plant including tubular portion which acts as a conduit for transfer of water to the flower and leaves of a flower. The stem also acts as a conduit for transmission sugar and like components. The water conduits act much like a straw. As long as the conduit is filled with water, it will continue to draw water upwardly. If however, the stem is cut in an air environment, an air bubble can form on the cut end of the conduit and essentially terminate the syphoning movement of water. Further, in the plant, the sugar component moves downwardly through the stem to the root system. When the stem is cut from the plant, the sugar continues to flow for a short period. The sugar can move across the cut surface and move into an open water conduit, where the sugar can cystallize and plug the conduit, again interfering with the natural and desired flow within the flower structure. The latter is particularly possible if air has been drawn into the passageway. Severing of the stem under water and maintaining the stem essentially underwater eliminates all the problems associated with air cutting of the stems. This article and others describe the above phenomena as well as others which are known to occur with underwater cutting of flower stems. A faster and more complete hydration of the flower, as well as improved movement of the water and water-borne preservatives. The improved action may revive wilted flowers including roses with "bent necks", enhance flower performances providing a larger more vibrant flower, and increase the opening rate of flowers such as "BVD-cut" carnations.
In commercial applications, various mechanized systems have been devised for severing the stems of a substantial number of assembled flowers. Flowers as marketed by the retail stores and the ultimate purchaser, who often place the flowers on display, can also prolong the life of the flower by severing the flower stem under water just prior to placing in a water filled display vase or other support. A particularly small, portable unit for use by the ultimate consumer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,832 which issued to Allan H. Hauser on Sep. 14, 1982 and is entitled "Single Flower Stem Cutter". As more fully disclosed in such patent, a small portable jar is provided having a releasable cover. A guillotine blade unit is secured within the cover and provides a guillotine cutting mechanism immersed with a liquid solution within the jar. The top cover includes an opening with an inclined guide wall for moving of one or a limited number of stems into the solution and through the cutting mechanism. When in place, the user may, conveniently, actuate the guillotine blade unit to provide a smooth, finished severing of the flower stem or stems. The guillotine blade is readily manually operated or, as disclosed may be provided with some form of a power operator.
The small portable unit in the above patent provides a particularly effective means for use in the home, office or the like where one or just a few flower stems are to be cut.
Although the structure of the Hauser patent provides a very convenient means for effective cutting of the stem, it generally provides for severing of an excessive amount of the stem structure. Further, the movable blade is a flat blade with its plane of movement essentially in the plane adjacent to the flat cutting fixed blade. The blade structures particularly with time may provide for slight spacement between the fixed blade and the movable blade. Even the slightest gap between the blade structure may result in a less than optimum severing of the stem. Further, the movable blade structure is shown removably mounted to the cutter for purposes of permitting replacement. This is of course highly desirable as the use of a sharp blade significantly contributes to the optimum severing of the flower stem as a result of a true guillotine action, particularly where the blade is mounted to effect a close sliding engagement with the fixed blade. However, the blade which is preferably formed with an extremely sharp cutting edge much in the nature of a razor blade. The sharp blade thus presents a potential hazard requiring significant care in the replacement of the blade.
Further, the blade structure is somewhat exposed in the assembled position and particularly if disassembled. The sharp blade structure presents a possible hazard condition. Additionally, the stem is located by movement into the jar past the cutting mechanism and may project inwardly- at various lengths depending on the jar structure. Often, it is desired to only remove a limited tip portion of the flower stem, such as 1/2 to 1 inch. In addition, the method of mounting the movable blade and fixed blade are not particularly adapted to mass production and a long extended life.
There is therefore a need for an improved portable flower stem cutter which can provide optimum cutting efficiency with proper location of the flower stems and providing minimum hazardous conditions curing disassembly of the flower stem cutter apparatus or the like. Further, the movable blade should be readily and safely replaced to maintain optimum cutting of the flower stem.